Denial - The Shield
by thehoundsofjustice
Summary: The most dominating stable in the WWE seem to have it together on screen, but once the camera stop rolling, the three men realize that life isn't as easy when the script isn't written out for you. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns have a lot of things they have to figure our about each other and themselves. How will it all turn out?
1. Prologue

**[Hey, guysss. So I'm back again. Gonna see if I can make another fic happen. . Have patience with me cause I'm slow sometimes, but I will try to update ASAP and whatnot. I hope you enjoy this one. Of course, I don't own anything but the words I've put together. I'm not affiliated in anyway with WWE or its employees. This is purely fiction. ]**

_"You two act like I'm not even here sometimes, but whatever. I'm not even going to bitch about it." -Dean Ambrose._

The cigarette burned in between his fingers as he looked across the parking lot, watching the tag team partners, gushing over their matching titles. Not even a week after they won at Extreme Rules and they still act as if they won them last night. Dean wasn't trying to be a sour puss of any sort, but seriously? _You won, congratulations. No need to talk about the victory every two seconds._ He was bitter. The United States Champion was jealous of the relationship his teammates shared. Seth and Roman had always been close, ever since the three of them were in FCW and Dean couldn't figure out why. He was never the jealous type, but somewhere deep inside him, he always craved for the younger man's attention. Seth was.. He was different then other guys. For years, Dean had wondered what it meant. Was he attracted to the man or was it just a friendship jealously? He didn't know and right now, he wouldn't admit that he cared. Throwing the bud on the floor, he shook his head and stepped into the rental car, turning it on and driving away, leaving his teammates behind.

_"You guys are my best friends in the world. I pay attention to the both of you. What are you even talking about?" -Seth Rollins._

Seth held his title high in the air, cheering as he mimicked the night him and Roman Reigns won the tag team titles. It was surely a night to remember and nothing was going to take his high away. Nothing except his other best friend, the United States Champion. Seth couldn't understand why Dean was acting differently all of a sudden, saying that he and Roman were ignoring him and pushing him away. It couldn't be furthest from the truth, but the slightly older man insisted, though would always walk away whenever Seth wanted to talk about it. Roman usually ignored him, not one to care much about dealing with the jealously that was Dean Ambrose. Although he'd deny that he is the jealous type, the emotion spews out of him for than anything else. Seth was just having fun. He had enough of being serious at work, once that black uniform comes off, all he wants to do is act a fool and enjoy life. Plus, Seth was kind of torn in two. The only man out of the three that was comfortable to admit that he's into men, he liked his teammates as more than friends. He saw something in them that he was sure they didn't see in him.

_"Hey, you two work this out. I'm not dealing with this." -Roman Reigns._

Roman was serious when he needed to be and relaxed all the other times. He wasn't a man of many words, usually letting others have the spotlight, but when he was passionate about something, boy, can he speak. Seth was one of the few people that he could actually talk to for hours and not get bored of him. The two men had been best friends were years so being themselves around each other was easy, but then there was Dean. It's not that he was a party pooper or anything, the U.S Champ just loved to be right all the time and loved, craved, Seth's attention. It was annoying to Roman and more often than not he had to step away from the situation and let him have his 15 minutes of fame with his 'obsession.' Roman wasn't stupid and surely wasn't blind, but Seth didn't understand that Dean obviously had feelings for him yet was too afraid to admit it. One of these days, he was just going to blurt it out and see where it goes from there. Roman's an asshole, he gives no fucks, but then again, he didn't want to ruin the friendships between the three of them. After all, they were a stable and still had to work together, no matter what trails went on in their personal lives.

_Think you got it all figured out? You have no idea. You will embark in a journey of jealously, rage, anger, emotions, and more as you get an in depth view into the lives of the most dominating stable in the WWE, The Shield. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose aren't the men they portray on your TV screen every week. Are you ready for the ride? Hold on to your seats. This one's going to be a woozy._


	2. A Lonely Road

_"It's lonely at the top. You better appreciate those who help you on your way up there."_

Dean groaned as the woman's nails scratched his back, leaning down to bite her neck softly as he continued to slam inside of her. A faceless, nameless woman. A ring rat if you will. This is what most of his nights consist of.

Dean was a misunderstood guy. Most of the time, everyone saw him as this boring, serious guy who hated everything and everybody and just wanted to be alone. But that wasn't the case at all. He loved attention, loved joking around when the time was right, but lately it'd been getting harder and harder to do that. Memories and insecurities began to surface as he continued to watch the two closest men in his life bond together more than they ever bonded with him. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie, but then again, he wasn't the type to just reveal all of his feelings. He was more of an introvert, not wanting anybody to treat him differently just because he felt a certain way about something. Sure it was juvenile not to want to be ridiculed over something that everyone has, but feelings have always been easier to mention for the United States champion if they were kept inside.

_He watched from the back, waiting for his teammates to win the tag team match. Holding on to his newly won title, he watched as Roman picked up Daniel Bryan and saw Seth climbing onto the turnbuckle. As soon as his knee connected, he started running out, knowing that the match was over. He slid into the ring and hugged Seth around the waist tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing he had to do. To keep up the appearance he hugged Roman too as the three men celebrated and held up their titles. The moment they were out of cameras view, the ignoring began. Roman and Seth talking about the match, hyped up because they won and they way the won made it that much better. Dean shook his head, adjusting his title on his shoulder as they reached their destination to record their promo._

"Damn, you zoned out for a minute there."

Dean raised his eyebrow, looking over at the woman laying next to him, a cigarette between her fingers as she brought it up to her plump lips. "What?"

"You zoned out.. You weren't here. What happened? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," He lied, sitting up and leaning against the backboard. "Stupid shit."

"Hm. Who is she?" The woman leaned over, tapping lightly on the stick, the ashes falling against the wood of the nightstand.

Dean chuckled, running his fingers through his damp hair. "Assuming there is anybody."

"Oh, there's somebody. Trust me, I've been used enough times to know that that fuck was one of trying to forget about someone. Did it work?"

"There's nobody. Even if there was, what's it to you?" He got up from the bed, reaching down to grab his boxers then went to the bathroom for a quick shoulder. He let the warm water beat down on him, washing away the smell of the slightly older woman, wishing the memories and feelings would go as well. How could he admit that there was someone else, even to a person who had no value in his life? Considering that someone else was a man that he wasn't even sure how he felt towards. He cursed Seth's name, wishing he could forget the stupid grin and two-toned hair of his teammate, but at the same time wondering what he was doing... or who he was with.

Not even an hour later, Dean opened the door letting Seth inside, hiding the smile of satisfaction trying to present itself on his face. He was glad that Seth wasn't with Roman tonight, knowing the other stable member had business to take care of which allowed the two of them to hang out. He led Seth to the bed, sitting on the edge as he poured himself a glass of Vodka.

"You had someone over?" Seth asked, taking a seat next to Dean.

"Uh, yeah earlier."

Seth nodded, taking Dean's cup from his hand and taking a sip before handing it back. He laid down on the bed, his hand settled on his stomach, rubbing softly under his shirt. Dean looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. He knew Seth was into men yet he still wasn't brave enough to admit that there was something there. Wouldn't it just be easy to just tell him and see where it goes? Dean wouldn't, though, still in denial himself in what he wanted.

"You need a girlfriend or something. You seem so.. I don't know, lonely."

Dean chuckled, his thoughts being ripped into as Seth spoke. "A girlfriend? I haven't had a girlfriend since high school, Rollins. Not really my style."

"I mean think about it. If you got a girlfriend, you wouldn't feel the need to bring all these ring rats over every night."

"I get bored easily. Sooner or later, I would need to mix it up some."

"That's your problem. One day, that 'you get bored easily' excuse isn't going to work anymore."

"I'm 27 years old, Rollins. Why should I need to rush to settle down with anyone? I'm fucking enjoying life as a single man, fucking all the women I can. It's just who I am."

Seth shook his head, sitting up and nudging Dean lightly with his arm. "You're just afraid to settle down, aren't you? Admit it."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I don't need anyone, never have and most likely never will. I'm bound to be single for the rest of my life cause settling down, tying myself to one person, well. That's not going to happen." He took a sip of his Vodka, groaning softly as he liquid burned his throat. He looked over at Seth, his fingers itching to slide through the blond of his hair, wondering how the younger man sounded as he moaned. Shaking his head, he looked away again, a familiar throb pulsing in his shorts.

"Whatever you say, Ambrose. Just remember, it's a lonely road out there without anyone by your side." Seth pulled out his cell phone, smiling at the screen and shaking his head as his fingers tapped the screen.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head. "Who's that?"

Seth chuckled. "Ah, Roman. He's telling me about his flight back home. This old woman was trying to hit on him."

Dean slightly rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his clear drink. "Does he have to tell you everything that happens in his life?"

"Whoa there, slow down. He was just reassuring that he landed safely and added the story."

"I swear you two are fucking or something."

"We're not and even if we were, why would it matter to you?"

"It wouldn't. Don't think I give a damn about your little homo relationship."

"Wow," Seth shook his head and stood up, sliding on his shoes again. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but lately you've been asking like a total asshole. Way to go back to your FCW ways, Ambrose. I thought you changed."

"You thought I changed? How would you even notice a God damn thing about me when your head is stuck up so far up Roman's ass?"

Seth took the glass from Dean's hand and threw it against the wall, getting into his face as he got up from the bed and pushed him back. "I'm fucking tired of you acting this way, Dean! There's nothing going on with Roman and me and you need to stop this... jealously rage or whatever the hell it is."

"Don't try to act tougher than you are, Rollins. You know I can kick your ass easily so calm yourself down before I'm forced to do so. Unlike you, I'm not all bark and no bite. You and Reigns can have your little fag love, I don't want any part of it. But before you say I've change, take a look at your damn self. Stop acting like a little high school slut, open your eyes, and stop blaming everyone else for your wrong doing."

Seth's breathing hitched as he listened to Dean, shaking his head and laughing bitterly. "You've always been a lousy friend, Ambrose, but now I can just bump it up to you being a lousy ass human being. Obviously I can't be friends with someone without you thinking I'm fucking them. Before you start pointing fingers at me, realize that I haven't had sex in 6 months while you hover over a different bitch every night because you're too damn scared to find someone to love you. Also, thanks. Thanks for wasting my time tonight when I could have been doing something else that didn't involve me getting insulted." He bumped into Dean as he walked out the hotel room, tears stinging in his eyes.

Dean cringed as he heard the door slam, yelling out a single curse word as he sat back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. It wasn't the first time the night ended like that, often times Roman was there too. The other two man stayed true to their duties as being tag team champions, putting Dean in his place, but he never learned, never backed down. He hated hurting Seth, hated seeing the pained expression on his face as he spilled out words he didn't mean. Part of him was glad that Roman wasn't around, knowing he'd be comforting Seth and the jealously would only grow, but right now, in a weird confused kind of way, he wished Seth didn't have to be alone.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"


	3. Confused

_"It's not always easy to understand why someone does something. Sometimes you just have to.. let it go."_

Seth wanted so bad to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes, but the moment he walked into his hotel room, he broke down. Sitting on the floor, hands over his face, he sobbed into his palms as they were drenched with spilled wasted tears over the one man who never saw anything in him. The one man who for years he secretly admired and wanted to be with, but knew he'd never get the chance to. It wasn't the first time Seth had cried over Dean and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Wiping his wet hand on his sweat pants, he fished his phone out of his pocket, his hands shaking as he sent out a text to the one person he know would listen. Roman was always there for him no matter what. It wasn't true what Dean said and Seth didn't lie. He and Roman are just friends. Sure, they hang out a lot and to the eyes of someone like Dean Ambrose it would seem like they're lovers, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Getting up from the ground, he staggered his way to the bed, throwing his iPhone on the nightstand before stripping out of his clothes and heading to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature before getting inside. Seth sighed as the warm water beat down on his tired body, the exhaustion making itself present. He needed to sleep and most of all he needed to get as far away from Dean as he could. He wasn't going to allow the man to ruin his happiness. Seth was finally in a good place right now and everything else is just going to have to be second place in his list of priorities. That included the man he loved from a far.

A few minutes later, Seth got out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off then write it around his waist. He sighed, walking back to the room and going over to his phone, seeing a reply from Roman.

[Text to Roman]_ Ambrose strikes again. I'm so tired of him._

[Text to Seth]_ God damnit. I don't know why you let him get to you so much._

[Text to Roman]_ ...It doesn't matter, alright? I just.. I'm done with him._

[Text to Seth]_ If you say so. I told you to come back to Florida when I did, but nooo. You just had to stay._

[Text to Roman]_ Shut up. I'm leaving first thing in the morning._

[Text to Seth]_ You want to meet up somewhere? I could take you to lunch.. Ease that broken heart._

[Text to Roman]_ Well, aren't you the charmer? I'll let you know if I'm up for it. Did you settle things with Khole?_

[Text to Seth]_ Khole's a bitch, always had been. And you know I don't like to talk down about women, but she.. fucking irks my nerves._

[Text to Roman]_ What'd she say about getting custody?_

[Text to Seth]_ She's probably only going to let me see Destiny every other weekend._

[Text to Roman]_ Wow.. I'm sorry, Ro._

The conversation was cut short when Seth's phone rang. His stomach tightened, seeing the name and picture on the screen, but slid the touch screen arrow to decline the call. He didn't want to speak to Dean, not that he even could. Shaking his head, he decided to call Roman, more in the mood to talk then text.

The older man looked a the phone, a smile small spread on his lips as he saw his tag team partner calling. Answering the phone, he laid back against the pillows, taking his iPhone off the charger to talk more comfortable. "Well, if it isn't Seth Rollins."

Seth chuckles, shaking his head. "If it isn't Roman Reigns. Sorry I called without asking. Dean called and I just.."

"Dean called you?" Roman laughed, scratching his forehead. "You know, he's got a real big set of balls on him. I swear I'm going to put him in his place next time I see him."

"P-Please, don't, Ro.. I don't want this to get any worse than it has to be. Honestly, I'm just going to ignore him and hope he'll go back to his old self when he wasn't so jealous of us."

Roman sighed, closing his eyes, wanting to tell Seth the truth about Dean, but knowing it'd hurt the younger man. "I think he'll come around sooner or later. Just.. let me talk to him? I won't say anything about you, I'll keep it general."

"He'll know I cried to you, Roman. It happened last time. He's sees me as a kid, but he has no freaking idea how hard it is to hear him call me those names when I.." Seth bit him lip, his real feelings for Dean spilling out. Roman was his best friend and he knew everything there was to know about Seth Rollins, except that he was in love with Dean. How could he tell him? It would change everything, he just knew it. "Alright, talk to him if you want. I'm just.. I'm tired of all of this."

"I know you are and I am too. I'll try and straighten things out with him tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep. Do you want me to come get you from the airport?"

"If you're not busy, that'd be great. My flight gets in at 11:45."

"I'll be there. Try and sleep, alright? Tomorrow we'll have a day full of fun and I'll make you forget all about that asshole."

Seth chuckled, nodding to himself. "Alright.. Thank you, Roman. I.. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"That's what best friends are for, right? Sleep, Rollins. See you in the morning."

"Okay. Night, Ro."

"Night, Seth."

Seth smiled as he hung up the phone, reaching over the nightstand to put it on the charger. Why could he fall in love with Roman first? Although, the older man never confirmed that he was even into guys, Seth had a feeling he was with the way he always flirted with him. He always seemed so at ease with talking to Seth about his sexual orientation and his relationships with guys while Dean just rather not listen and walks away in the middle of their conversation. Rude, arrogant son of a bitch, but Seth loved him. He could help himself. Sighing, he slipped under the covers and hugged the pillow tight, closing his eyes and hoping to get a decent night's rest.

* * *

The next morning, Seth got up early, grabbed all of his belongings and leave the hotel in a hast. He checked his phone and had a voicemail from Dean asking if they could talk. He honestly didn't know if he had the strength to, not knowing what Dean could possibly want to talk to about. Right now, he just wanted to go home, lay in his own bad, and have himself a pity party, but he knew Roman wouldn't for the life of him let Seth do that. He had to remind himself to thank his tag team partner, though. If it wasn't for him, Seth wouldn't have been able to function today, let alone get on a plane back home.

He was glad when he finally landed in Florida, being greeted by the familiar muscular man with the long locks, beautiful smile, and eyes one could just drown in. Roman took Seth's bag from him, patting his best friend on the back as the two walked out of the airport. The talk he had with Dean earlier in the day played in his mind, but he knew he couldn't tell Seth. No matter how much he hated to keep things from him. They got to his car, Roman throwing Seth's bag in the back before sliding into the drivers seat and drove off, heading towards the highway.

"Where to?" Roman asked, turning on the radio and quickly glancing at Seth who hadn't said a word yet.

"I know if I said home, you would say no. So.. I guess somewhere to eat." Seth shrugged lightly.

Roman shook his head, looking in the rear view mirror before switching lanes. "Look, if you want to go home then fine. I'll take you home. But you're stuck with me today because I cleared my schedule just for you!"

"You did? Why? I mean, thank you, but I know you're busy dealing with Khole and then I come and dump all my problems on you and.."

"Ssh. Stop. Talking. You're my best friend, you needed my help, I'm here. What did Dean tell you anyway?"

Seth shook his head, looking out the window and sighing softly. "He just.. said that.. he thinks you and I are.. having sex. Then he said we can go have our 'fag love.' That he doesn't want any part of it."

Roman took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel. "He's a fucking asshole, Seth. Don't listen to anything he says, alright? We're just friends, he knows that. He's just jealous."

Seth looked back at him, nodding before looking out the windshield. "Right.. We're friends.." He rolled his eyes before reaching over to turn the music up louder, not in the mood to speak anymore. He wasn't even mad at Roman, if he was being completely honest. Seth was more angry with himself. How could he allow himself to fall for someone who clearly was not interested in men and at the same time be attracted to Roman, someone who only considers him as a good friend? He continued to look out the window as the light rain began to fall. He had to make some serious changes in his life and the first one was getting rid of all feelings for his teammates, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.


	4. Secrets and Lies

_"I don't understand why people even keep secrets. I'd rather just be truthful and roll with the punches. Whatever happens, happens."_

Roman gripped the phone tighter, each ring pissing him off more than the last. Once he heard the younger man's voice, he barely gave him time to greet him properly before Roman went off. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean? How many damn times do I have to tell you to leave Seth alone?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "He cried to you, I see. Sending big papa to fix all his problems."

"Don't. Don't fucking treat this like a game, Ambrose. You know how Seth is. Why do you have to be so hard on him? Every chance you get, you ridicule and belittle him, it's disgusting."

"Why are you so worried about it, anyway, Roman? Is he your boyfriend now? Are you two fucking? Oh, but wait. You're not gay. That's what you told me, at least."

Roman groaned, pulling the phone away, closing his eyes and composing himself before putting the phone back to his ear. "I'm not. But we're not talking about right now. Stop trying to change the topic."

"Look, I tried to call Seth last night again to say sorry, but he didn't answer. What more do you want me to do?"

"Sorry? You think a little sorry is going to fix this? Dean, sorry can only get you so far. You can only use that so many times before it starts to become immune and I think Seth is pretty much at that point right now."

"So then tell me what I need to do."

"You're a grown ass man. Figure it out. But don't hurt him again."

Dean was quiet for a few seconds, staring off towards the other side of the small room at nothing in particular. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"He's my best friend. And I thought he was yours to."

"He is."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You don't have to like that he's attracted to men, but just respect the fact that he's not trying to hit on you. Not that you wouldn't like it."

"The hell does mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. You can't bullshit me. You crave for Seth's attention and you hurt him to veer him off course so you don't get found out. I see right through you, Dean."

"You don't see shit. The only reason you think I have feelings for Seth is to hide that fact that you liked what happened between us in May."

Roman took a sharp breath, shaking his head before exhaling slowly. "You don't have a right to bring that up."

"Oh, I don't? Does he know, Roman? Does Seth know that you kissed me the night of his birthday after he passed out from drinking one two many beers? That you wanted so much more than that, but you were too scared.. too cowardly to do anything else?"

"Shut the fuck up. I was drinking that night and so were you. I got caught up in the fucking moment, but it didn't mean a damn thing. Seth doesn't need to know and I swear on everything if you tell him-"

"If I tell him, what? He's going to be even more hurt than he is now, so let's work something out, shall we? You get off my fucking back for treating him like shit, let me fix things with him on my own terms while your little secret stays exactly that, a secret. Otherwise, Roman.. I don't think poor little Seth will be crying to you for comfort every time someone hurts his feelings so who will he run to? Do you really want him to be alone when that happens?"

"You're fucking sick. I'll tell Seth, but I'm going to do it my way. I'm not going to be blackmailed by the likes of you. Honestly, what the hell has gotten into you lately, Dean? This jealously of yours is getting a bit fucking childish and if you don't watch yourself, you're going to end up alone."

"I've always been alone. More so now that you and Seth have this love nest of tag team champion glory and I'm not invited."

"You wanted to be a singles competitor and whatever Dean Ambrose wants, Dean Ambrose gets, remember? Don't try and blame us now when you sold everything out to McMahon to ensure that you got your spot."

Roman heard the click on the other line and knew that Dean hung up on him, not the first time he'd done it. He threw the phone on the dashboard of the car and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, a loud curse word escaping his lips. He needed to punch something, anything, but knew he'd have to get a hold on his rage before Seth got here.

* * *

Roman noticed Seth's mood shift when he mentioned that they were just friends, knowing that the younger man probably wanted more than that. He hated that in some ways he was just like Dean, not being able to admit that Seth was just different. Everything he does makes it hard for someone not to look at him as just a friend. There'd been many times when Roman woke up in the middle of the night because he was dreaming about being with Seth, nothing more than just kissing and it always made him remember that night of Seth's birthday where he kissed Dean. Roman knew that there was no way he could look at Seth straight in the face and tell him what happened, but he feared that Dean would tell him in a way that would hurt him even more. _God, why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

They reached Seth's house about half an hour later, parking in the driveway. Roman got out and got his teammates bag from the back, following him up the three small steps and waited as he opened the door. The two little Yorkie's came running as soon as Seth stepped inside, the younger man bending down to greet his dogs he referred to as his 'babies.' Chuckling softly, Roman walked around the scene, seeing Seth's bag by the stairs then stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for Seth to be finished.

"Oh, you missed daddy? I missed you too, yes I did." Seth talked in a baby voice, rubbing his nose against the puppy's nose.

Roman laughed, shaking his head. "You love those dogs way too much."

"Of course I do.." Seth said in his normal voice, looking up at his tag team partner and smiling. "I've had them for years. They're family. Right, boys?" The dogs barked in unison, scattering around the hardwood floors before running out of the room into the back where their small play room was. "Are you hungry? I can order something if you want."

"Ah, maybe later. We, uh.. I actually have to talk to you.. about something."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "Is it bad?"

"..Um, you be the judge of that?" He nodded towards the living room before pushing himself off the wall and heading that way, sitting down on the soft brown couch, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. He didn't want to have this conversation with Seth right now, or ever for that matter, but he couldn't risk Dean getting a chance to tell him first. "I talked to Dean."

"Did you? Oh.. W-what did he say?"

Roman shook his head, shrugging. "Nothing much, really. He just asked if I could back off so he can apologize and fix this with you properly." '_What? That's not what you were supposed to say, idiot.' _He rubbed his eyes, clearing his throat before looking back at Seth.

"That's it? That's all he said?"

"I.. You know Dean's never been a guy of many words. I say you hear him out. Let him try and explain why he said those things."

"And if he doesn't? If he just continues to make fun of me then what?"

"He's not going to, Seth. I told him not to and.."

"And Dean listens to everything you say, right? Fucking joke. Just.. get out, alright? I want to be alone right now. I'm just so tired and annoyed at everything and I don't mean to take it out on you, but I can't do this right now. I can't be around anyone."

Roman sighed, scooting over on the couch to wrap his arms around his best friend, pulling him closer. "Seth, just calm down, please. Look, if you want, I'll be right there when Dean talks to you to make sure he doesn't say anything out of line, but he sounded like he really wanted to apologize and make things right with you. He cares about you, Seth.."

"It's not the first time this has happened and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being treated like trash by him. I can't do it anymore.."

"I know.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." Roman closed his eyes, holding Seth in his arms and knowing now more than ever that that secret he's held for almost 2 months would continue to be a secret. All he had to do was make sure that Dean wouldn't act like a child and tell Seth. Everything was going up in flames right now and Roman feared that soon this fire was going to get too big for him to put out.

**[Sorry it was lameee. ;-; But I want to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. I'll try and make the next chapter a little more juicier. ;D]**


	5. Let bygones be bygones

_"It's in the past. Why the hell should it matter now?"_

_Dean laughed as he fell back on the couch, shaking his head and looked up at his teammate. Seth had long ago passed out on the floor, bottle still in head before Roman and Dean decided to take him to the bed. The two men decided to put the liquor away and sober up, the night having been wild with their adventures already._

_"Damn, this was a great night." Dean laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. _

_Roman nodding in agreement, sitting on the couch next to his best friend, a smirk printed on his face. "It was. One of the best so far."_

_Dean put his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Can't believe Seth passed out."_

_"I knew he was going to after the 3rd beer. Dude's always been a lightweight."_

_"You two drink together a lot?"_

_"No, not really, but the few times we have he's always tipsy by drink number 2."_

_Dean chuckled, trying not to sound jealous as he imagined the two men bonding over beers, such as they had tonight. He was convinced the only reason they didn't seem as close was because he was there. "At least he couldn't get stupid and just passes out."_

_"Hm, yeah. There's that." Roman looked over at Dean, sensing some tension coming from the younger man. He knew the internal struggle he was having, his feelings for Seth evident, but he refused to accept it. Roman wanted his best friends to be happy, but that wasn't going to happen with Dean acting like liking men was so damn wrong. Granted, it's still frowned upon by many people, but in the wrestling community, it's more often than not that someone would be attracted to the same sex. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah.. Yeah, just tired is all."_

_"You should get some sleep then, no?"_

_"I think I will." Dean got up from the couch, stumbling a bit which caused Roman to get up to grab him, making sure he didn't fall on the ground like Seth did not too long ago. "I'm.. good."_

_"You sure?"_

_Dean laughed, the alcohol still clouding his mind. "Ah, no. I'd probably fall right on my ass if I tried to walk right now."_

_"You two.. I swear I'm like the mother around here." Roman chuckled, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist, putting the younger man's arm around his shoulders and began walking towards the empty bedroom._

_They walked inside, but Dean pulled away slightly, wiping his mouth. "I... I have to pee."_

_"Really?" Roman shook his head, dragging Dean to the attached bathroom and flipping on the lights, leaning Dean against the counter. "You got it?"_

_"Yeah.. Yeah, I think I can manage." Roman pulled away, but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shaking his head. "Don't go.."_

_"What? I'm just going to let you use the bathroom. I'll be right outside the door."_

_"I've lost everyone.. Seth.. and I can feel you pulling away too."_

_Roman sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes before looking back at Dean. "You're drunk. You need some sleep. Use the bathroom and let me knew whe you're finished so I can put you in bed."_

_"I feel so alone all the time." Dean sighed, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. "You.. and Seth.. have this.. this bond that I.. I'm not apart of. He.. He loves you.."_

_"No. No, Dean, Seth and I are just friends, alright? Just like you're our friend. What are you talking about?"_

_Dean reached up, sliding his hand against Roman's cheek then grabbing the loose strands of his hair, tugging softly. "I can see why he would love you instead of me, though. You're perfect."_

_Roman knitted his eyebrows in confusion, staring back at the younger man. "What are you saying, Dean?"_

_"I.. I don't know.. I'm so.. Sorry.."_

_Roman pulled Dean could to him, hugging his friend knowing he needed the comfort. Dean sighed against the bigger man's shoulder, closing his eyes to keep the tears at bay. After a few minutes, he pulled back slightly, holding Roman's head in place as he pressed their foreheads together, raising his blue eyes to look into Roman's brown ones. He found it amazing how his eyes changed colors depending on his mood and had he been sober he would have seen the faint look of lust in the older man's eyes. Roman swallowed hard, not knowing if it was the liquor making him feel this way or just Dean's vulnerable state, but his body suddenly heated up, a small shiver running down his spine. He put his hand on Dean's cheek and suddenly leaned his head forward, their lips brushing against each other. Dean's eyes closed, taking in a shaky breath, realizing that this wasn't so bad.. being this intimate with another man, but then again he was drunk. What did he know for sure. Before either of them could realize what was happening, Roman pinned Dean against the counter, deepening the kiss as a low groan escaped from his mouth. Dean drowned his fingers in Roman's long jet black hair, sliding his mouth inside of his mouth and moaning out, the sweet taste of the lingering liquor mixing in with the after taste of his whiskey. Roman felt his body reacting, his length throbbing faintly in his jeans as he pressed his mid-section against Dean's, shivering again as he felt the other man's hardened member against him._

_"Rooooman?!"_

_Roman pulled away quickly as soon as he heard Seth's voice echo through the house. He covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head and barely even looked at Dean before jetting out of the bathroom. Dean slid to the ground, leaning against the counter for support as his whole body struggled to revert back to its normal temperature._

_"What the hell.."_

* * *

Dean shook his head as he pulled up to Seth's house, slowing down as he noticed Roman's car in the driveway. He chuckled to himself, trying not to get angry but realizing that whenever he tried to talk to Seth, Roman was always in the way. Parking behind the black car, Dean got out and walked up to Seth's door, knocking loudly then crossing his arms over his chest.

Roman got up from the couch and went to answer the door, raising his eyebrow as he saw the third member of The Shield standing there looking mad as hell. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Don't start this shit right now, Dean. I just calmed him down."

"I came here to fix things! Just like I told you I would, but no. You always have to be in the damn way."

"I picked him up from the fucking airport!"

"What.." Seth came to the door, putting his hand on Roman's chest and pushing him back a bit, looking at Dean. "Why are you here, Dean? Why didn't you call?"

"I came to apologize face to face."

"As if saying sorry is going to fix anything. You take shit way too far then expect it to be alright with one little word. It's not going to work this time."

"You been feeding him that bullshit, Roman?!"

"No! He didn't _feed_ me anything, Dean. You need to realize that your actions have consequences and can't expect others to succumb to you once you say sorry. It's not going to work anymore."

"You know what? I wasted my time coming over here and trying to even talk to you when you have Roman here practically trying to keep you all to himself. Have you told him yet, Roman? Sitting there talking all this shit about me, why don't you tell him what's really important?"

"Shut the hell up, Dean, and leave. You're acting so God damn ridiculous right now!" Roman shook his head and grabbed Seth's arm. "Come on, you don't need this right now."

Seth pulled his arm away, looking at Roman and Dean then back at Roman. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, nothing."

"Are you kidding me right now?! God, you two are so fucking.. Just go. Get out. The both of you."

"Seth, I didn't.."

"Get out, Roman! Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but it's obviously not going to work now. So go."

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Dean laughed again, shaking his head. "You two should just get married already."

Seth bit his tongue, feeling the tears form in his eyes. Without another way, he slipped past Roman, bumping his shoulder and headed upstairs to his room.

"What the hell, Dean?"

"Don't. I'm tried of you always been in the middle of things!"

"Someone has to be. You see how much you fucking upset him?"

"I don't give a damn anymore. Go suck your little bitch's dick and he'll be just fine."

Roman reached out and grabbed Dean by his shirt, pulling him up roughly. "Stop this shit right now, Dean. If you have feelings for Seth fucking admit it! Hurting him isn't going to make anything better."

"Get the hell off of me. I don't have feelings for anyone. You two faggots can go fuck each other. I don't want any part of it."

"It's so damn funny how much in denial you are, but so sad. Go ahead. Keep acting like a fucking dumbass and sooner or later you're going to lose Seth. Consider yourself having already lost me." Roman pushed him out of the house and slammed the door in his face.

Dean swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat, shaking his head and trying to convince himself that he didn't care, but he did. He just wanted to be able to tell Seth how he felt.. That he was in love with him.


End file.
